Conversaciones confusas
by Maria Hatake-chan
Summary: Esta historia la subi hace tres años pero la bajaron, espero que ya corregida les agrade, pasen a leerla es YohXAnna


Hola ps aki subiendo de nuevo esta history que escribi hace mas de 3 años y que me bajaron,por ke segun era la peor historia de la pagina, y ps me bajaron los animos y decidi volver a las andadas gracias a una personita que me animo volver a escribir: Annie Cullen Masenn

muchas gracias y ps se que sonare grosera pero si no les gusta mi historia mejor pasense de largo y ni rewiew dejenm pero yo espero que si les guste bueno sin mas los dejo con la historia...

ahh, se me olvidaba...

Disclaimer: Shaman King le pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei. pero la trama es MIA...

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana de verano, apacible, fresca, el cielo azul despejado de nubes, el sol radiante y un shaman soñoliento que acaba de despertarse, el cual en un torpe movimiento se levanto de la cama, admirando el nuevo día.

Pensando que nuevos entrenamientos le pondrá su prometida, ¿prometida? si su prometida desde los 10 años, una chica rubia, de unos 17 años, de ojos negros y mirada fría que podría helar hasta las aguas termales más calientes, esa mujer de nombre Anna Kyouyama, la más hermosa pero también la más fría, arrogante, mandona; por añadidura era una de las mejores sacerdotisas que habían estado bajo el entrenamiento de la abuela de el shaman.

Ella que tenia la fabulosa habilidad de leer mentes, era la mujer que nuestro protagonista amaba, que rara pareja formaban, empezando por que Yoh Asakura era un shaman, también de 17 años, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, pero al contrario de el carácter de su prometida, tenía un carácter muy tranquilo, su voz era serena, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, su risa fastidiaba a algunos pero que hacia sonreír a muchos y tenía su inigualable frase: "Todo estará bien", y como espíritu acompañante al buen Amidamaru, un samurái que había hecho leyenda en Tokio.

Así saliendo de su habitación el shaman le dijo al espíritu:

-¡Ahhh! ¡Que hermosa mañana! ¿Verdad Amidamaru?-

- ¡Es verdad amo Yoh!-le contesto Amidamaru observando los matices del cielo y el esplendoroso paisaje.

En ese momento salió Anna sigilosamente de la casa y viendo que su prometido está de espaldas a ella se le ocurrió una idea traviesa, su boca muestra una pequeña sonrisa, se acerca más el shaman, en eso el samurái trata de decirle a su amo lo que la itako trata de hacer, ella lo presiente y le manda una mirada asesina al espíritu y se acerca más al shaman y le gritó:

- ¡YOH! -el joven se sorprendió por el grito de Anna, ya que al estar tan embobado con el paisaje no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometida, y da un pequeño salto al oír a la sacerdotisa tan cerca, el joven voltea a ver a su prometida, con cara de miedo y preguntó:

- Si, ¿Anna?-una gota saliéndole de la cabeza, pensando que tal vez su prometida le haría repetir esas 500 flexiones después de su entrenamiento habitual, debido a que hace 3 días el le había dicho por error (y por cariño) "Annita"

-Toma esto y ve a la tienda, a comprar lo de la comida y… ¡rápido!-

-¡Si Annita!-

Anna solo vio al chico poner los pies fuera de la pensión acompañado de Amidamaru y sonrío para sus adentros, un pensamiento rondaba su mente:

-"ese tonto..."-.

Anna sabía que su prometido no era muy listo, no tal vez era tonto, humm, no; era distraído, pero ella lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que Yoh no tenía ni un pelo de tonto aunque en su cara siempre mostrara una sonrisa tonta, ella bien sabia que solo era una máscara para ocultar todo lo que el joven sentía, no sabía cómo lo hacía, a veces ella misma sentía envidia de como el joven ocultaba bajo esa capa de paz sus sentimientos, pero aun así ni siquiera se imaginaba el sentimiento de amor que el shaman sentía hacia ella.

Yoh se ve corriendo por la calle seguido por Amidamaru, en eso Amidamaru se formula una pregunta en su mente

-Amo Yoh, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Yoh:-Claro Amidamaru, ¡la que tú quieras!-

Amidamaru:-No entiendo… ¿Por qué se deja tratar así por la señorita Anna?-

- Si, yo te lo dijera, jijijiji, no lo comprenderías…-le contesto el shaman sonriendo

Llegan a la casa de los Asakura

Yoh:-¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Hola?- Pregunta Yoh al dejar las bolsas del súper y al no obtener ninguna respuesta

En eso sale Anna de uno de los pasillos y dice:

Anna:-Llamó Ren y quería hablar contigo sobre algo...-

Yoh:-¿Conmigo??-

Anna:-¡NO!!! Conmigo idiota...-

Yoh:-¿De que?-

Anna:-Me imagino que ha de ser de algo de la boda de Tamao con el-

Sí, efectivamente, Ren se iba a casar con Tamao, la simple, tímida y hasta torpe aprendiz de shaman,

Anna no comprendía cómo era que Tamao se casara con alguien como Ren si él era muy parecido a ella de carácter, frío, poco tratable, y Tamao era la persona más dulce y tonta que ella conocía...

Lo que realmente no comprendía era que si Yoh y ella estaban comprometidos, porque parecía que estaba más lejos su matrimonio con él... ya  
que Yoh evitaba que se hablara del mentado matrimonio, y ella le dolía eso pero no podía decir nada, puesto que su prometido no sabía de sus sentimientos más profundos...

* * *

Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado el primer cap y si dejan un rewiew me encantaria y se los agradeceria demasiado...

sin mas se despide su amiga

Kail Kyouyama


End file.
